


decide what to be (go be it)

by fengmins



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengmins/pseuds/fengmins
Summary: damian decides to try to be a normal kid for a bit, with some conditions.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	decide what to be (go be it)

**Author's Note:**

> man i wanted this to be a whole "bruce giving the cowl to cass" fic but i got caught up in bruce n dami feels. kinda all over the place honestly im just word vomiting emotions. dami's like 15 in this.
> 
> also inc.st shippers stay away, yall arent welcome.

"Give up the cowl."

"What?"

There's been a discussion happening in the Wayne household for the past few weeks. Bruce has decided that it would be good for Damian to drop the vigilante gig until he's finished with high school. It's taking a while to talk through it, considering the emotions linked to being Robin. (He thinks back on how every other Robin has ended, hopes with everything he has it won't be painful.)

Bruce had been working in his office before Damian barged in with his demand. He walks toward the desk, keeping only a couple of inches of space between them.

"If Robin's taking a break, so is Batman." Damian's arms are crossed, but the expression on his face is leaning more toward stubbornness than anger. "You can put it on pause entirely or give the cowl to someone else, but you're taking a break with me."

Bruce studies his youngest, sees the anxiety hiding behind the confidence. Anxiety that he will say no, or force Damian to take a break without consent, or any number of ways this could end terribly. But Bruce has benched enough of his kids to know that it doesn't work, it makes things worse and puts them in danger. He is so very tired of being the reason the people he loves are put into unnecessary danger.

He puts down his pen and considered Damian's ultimatum. He's put on the cowl consistently for what has to be about two decades by now. He's never allowed himself to indulge in the simple things in life. He's filled up the times that he could have indulged with either breaking or trying to reconcile relationships. Thinking about it, it would be...nice to give it up, even if just for a few years. It could free up more time with his family, even.

Damian shifts slightly on his feet, the movement so small that you wouldn't catch it unless you knew him. It brings Bruce back from his thoughts.

"Until you graduate. I will reassess what to do after that. And I will still be in the loop of nightly activities and preparations."

He made sure to make eye contact with Damian as he talked, making him aware that he was absolutely serious.

The small smile that slides onto Damian's face made everything worth it. He seems ready to start bouncing on his feet, almost. Bruce hopes he would be able to see the day that his son could express his joy freely.

"It's a deal then. Thank you, Father."

"Of course. And Dami?"

Damian stops from where he was turning to leave the office. Bruce stood up and spread his arms to gesture for a hug. They've both been getting better with physical affection, and he could never deny the joy he got from hugging one of his children.

Damian walks over with a slight smile on his face and wrapped his arms around Bruce tightly. He's almost up to his chin now, and isn't that something? The growth spurts have almost ended, making this child of his no longer the height of his rib cage.

"So, what should we do with our newly found free time? New hobbies?"

"I'm sure we can find something to occupy our time."

"Maybe with a Wayne twist. Can't have things getting boring."

Damian chuckles before growing quiet. Bruce almost couldn't hear him as he whispered his next words. 

"Do you mean it? We're going to spend more time together?"

Bruce's chest tightens. He's never been very good at bonding, especially out of costume. Damian knows this by now, through experience and seeing his sometimes stilted interactions with his other children.

He tightens his arms around Damian before responding. "I did. This could be good for both of us."

"Everyone. I want some nights to be with everyone." Damian pulls back from the hug to say this, his eyes fiercely determined.

"Yes, everyone. I'll see what I can do."

Damian nods. "I can help convince them if needed. Use my little brother status."

Bruce smiles fondly at that. 5 years ago, the only people Damian remotely got along with were Dick and himself, not to mention the fighting with Tim. Now, the only fighting is good-natured ribbing, with occasional arguments when something went wrong. He is so, so proud of his children.

Damian clears his throat, startling Bruce from his thoughts again.

"I promised Jon I wouldn't be late again."

"Of course. Go have fun."

Damian doesn't _need_ his approval, especially after being friend with Jon for years, but there was still some part of him that yearned for it.

"Thank you." Damian flashes him another small smile and slips out the door.

Bruce sits back down at his desk, deep in contemplation. He would have to have a conversation with Cassandra soon.


End file.
